


Kids (L.FL.)

by Blucheezecake



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3rd years, 4th years, Australia, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Day6 - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Fandom, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Foreign Exchange Student, Games, Han - Freeform, High School, Hyunjin Hwang, Jeongin - Freeform, Lee Felix - Freeform, Minho Lee - Freeform, Minho | Lee Know - Freeform, Music, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Romance, Seo Changbin - Freeform, Seungmin Kim, Writers, changbin, clubs, dance, day6 concert i think, dont expect me to update it weekly tho yeet, felix - Freeform, felix lee - Freeform, friends - Freeform, han jisung - Freeform, highschool, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, hyunjin, jisung han, kim seungmin - Freeform, kpop, lee minho - Freeform, ongoing, seungmin - Freeform, skz - Freeform, still updating tags, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blucheezecake/pseuds/Blucheezecake
Summary: "We're not children anymore, Felix.""And we don't live forever. Let's live out our lives together, okay?"Seo Haneul, a 4th year who studies all day everyday, meets an Australian student Lee Felix who came to study in Korea and who likes to play video games. They both become best friends and Felix managed to convince her to play games. Little did they know about what they would develop as they grow closer together.ONGOING





	1. Chapter 1

It was another day for Haneul. Studying, drinking coffee, stressing out. She was in her last year of high school, and she had to decide what to take up for college. She thought so many times that she needed a break and play some games. She wished she could. But she's a growing person, and the game is a childish thing for her. Still, though, she wished she could try.

She made sure she was about an hour early at School. She checked the time. "Yep, one hour early." She thought to herself and walked in. She liked to be as early as she can since She could walk around the still empty school with very few early students. But then she remembered that there is something new today. There is an exchange student who will start attending school today. She heard all the rumors. He would be studying in her section and that the guy came from Australia. _An Australian._ She was curious about what he looked like, and she hoped he won't be one of those troublemakers she always had to deal with.

When she entered the hallway, She scanned her surroundings and found a male student. He was wandering around aimlessly, his bag on one shoulder. He seemed to be lost since he seemed to look at his surroundings a lot. She wanted to ask if he needed help. She walked up to his side and saw his face. He had dark hair and eyes, and what's unusual for her is that he had freckles across his face. "Are you lost?" She asked the person. "The school isn't that big enough."

The boy looked at her and seemed to analyze what she just said. "Oh... Um... Where is... The principal's office?" He asked. His voice was surprisingly deep for someone like him. By the way, he paused mid-sentence and seemed like he was thinking carefully while speaking, She realized that the boy isn't fluent in Korean. She assumed that he is a foreign student everyone has been talking about. She acted that she doesn't know about it just so that the guy isn't uncomfortable as she gestured for him to follow her. The boy did follow him through the halls.

They eventually found themselves in the doorway of the principal's office as she looked at him. "This is the principal's office." She said to him. He smiled and bowed. "Thank you!" He replied, waving at her and walking into the room. Haneul looked at her for a while and nodded to herself before she continued to walk around until she entered her classroom.

An hour passed by and more students came until almost all of them attended school. It was time for the first class as Haneul prepared her materials and looked at all her classmates excitedly talking about the new boy.

"I think I saw him! He's so handsome!"

"Really? I'm so excited to meet him but I'm also nervous!"

"Pretty sure that guy is smart, bro. He's a foreigner."

"I wanna try out some video games with him."

She sighed and picked up a book. It is called "The Fever Code". Just then the bell rang and the students scrambled to their seats but still kept talking. She realized the seat beside her is vacant and it's the only seat that isn't occupied by anyone. Maybe he could sit here.

The adviser of their class entered the classroom, and everyone stood up and greeted her. She acknowledged them, greeted back, and let them sit down. "As all of you know, You will have a new classmate today. He is with me today, and I want you all to behave well." She said. She then walked to the doorway and opened the door, gesturing to someone to come in. The boy she met earlier walked in and looked at them all. The girls giggled in excitement, maybe teasing some of them who were blushing, and the boys smiled at him as if welcoming him. The boy laid his eyes on Haneul and smiled, remembering that she helped him get to the principal's office. Maybe it's to thank her again.

"Everyone, this is your new classmate. " Their adviser said, then looked at the boy. "Uh, May I ask your name?" She asked in a friendly tone. She also spoke those words in English. Haneul implied that she did that because the boy came from Australia. The boy nodded, then thought long. "Hello, My name is... Felix Lee." He said. Everyone was surprised at his Korean and clapped as if the boy did something magical. "Nice to meet you, Felix. Now, hm." Their adviser said, scanning through the place for any vacant seats. "Ah, You can take a seat beside that girl over there." She said, pointing towards the seat beside Haneul.

Everyone looked at her as if they are jealous. She could hear a pair whispering behind her. "Oh, he's besides that bland girl."

"I think he'll have a hard time talking to her. She's too strict."

She rolled her eyes, trying not to make it obvious once Felix made his way and sat beside her. She looked at him and held out his hand. "Seo Haneul. Nice to meet you." She said to him. Felix smiled and took her hand to shake it. "His hand is surprisingly warm and smooth," she thought. She opened her textbook as the adviser left and their teacher came for their first subject.

Throughout their first few subjects, Felix asked her often about what their topic is. She started to feel frustrated but she had to remind herself that this boy came from an English-speaking country and that he hasn't known too much of Korean yet so she had to help him by translating what they said. He also told her that her English is fluent and she told him that she learned it herself. During break, so many classmates and students came to talk to him about his life in Australia, but Haneul didn't bother asking him and she started to read the Fever Code. Felix looked at her and gave her some sort of snack. She looked at it closely. It looked like some slice of bread that's sprinkled with... Sprinkles. "Maybe you'll like it," Felix said with a smile. "What's that?" She asked curiously. "We call it fairy bread. Uhm, there's... Hundreds and thousands and margarine in this bread." He explained in English. "What's hundreds and thousands?" Haneul asked in a confused tone. "Oh, it's sprinkles!" He said and then chuckled. It seems like this guy came from another world. She shrugged and took a slice. "Thanks, I guess." She said, taking a bite. She could taste the sweetness of the sprinkles and the saltiness of the margarine. It tasted so new to her but it's just a slice of bread. "This tastes good. Did you make this?" She asked. Felix smiled and nodded. "I just wanted to make some since I have such ingredients." He said to her. "Oh, are you going to the canteen-I mean, cafeteria? We could maybe spend some time together." He asked her. She raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think so?" He looked at her then smiled. "Maybe I could spend some time with my new friend." He said to her.

She was surprised at his words but then she thought. It feels like she would be rude if she refuses so she looked at him and nodded. "Sure, I'll do." She said to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunchtime came after hours of helping Felix understand their classes. The two walked out of the classroom and Haneul lead the way to the cafeteria. "Why did you move here? It could be better for you to stay in Australia. I'm sorry if I sound rude, though." She said to him.

"Well, My parents wanted us to move here and live here. Maybe so that I could get used to my native country and language." He replied.

"Ah, so you're not really Australian?"

"I was born in Australia, but I'm Korean."

"That's interesting though. How was school back there?"

"It's really great. It's just that you have to wake up so you can prepare before the school bus arrives.

"I see. Did you have friends back there?"

"Yeah. I had a lot. We can't really see each other anymore but we still keep in touch."

"Well, What do you think of this school so far?"

"It's amazing. Is it okay if you give me a tour around here? Just so that I can get used to the place."

She looked at him and nodded. "Sure. Also, you rely on me a lot." She said to him and then wrapped her arms together. He laughed and pet her, which made her blush slightly. "I dunno mate, you seem like a comfortable person to me. I don't get nervous around you." Haneul looked at him for a good while and shook her head before they reached the cafeteria.

Haneul helped Felix choose his lunch and they went to a vacant table. Everyone who passed by greeted him or gave him a high five before they started to eat.

"So, What do you like to do?" Felix asked him. "Do you play any games?" Haneul paused eating and then looked at him. "What?" She asked back.

"Like, do you play League? or uh, and games like that?"

"Ah, not really. I study all the time."

"What? You live a bland life!"

She rolled her eyes and took a bite. "Don't blame me, I wanted to get scholarships." She replied. Felix smiled as if her reply was funny. "I get it, but working or studying all the time? You're missing out on life. Come on, try downloading League if you can." He said and chuckled.

She sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Fine, but I won't play it too much." She said to him. He clapped his hands excitedly. "Perfect! tell me if you made an account and I will be adding you there. We'll become gaming partners." He spoke enthusiastically.

"We're not kids anymore, Felix. We need to be more serious in life, so we have to study all the time or we wouldn't make it to college."

"And we don't live forever. Let's live out our lives to the fullest, okay?" He replied and smiled, taking the last bite of his food. He smiled in satisfaction and stretched. Haneul would finish her food as well. "We have time. Maybe I could give you a tour for now and then continue again at cleaning time. Pretty sure the teacher will excuse me since you're a new student." She explained. He smiled brightly. "Nice. Let's go then." He replied.

They went out of the cafeteria and aimlessly walked around. Students greeted Felix. He seemed to be popular on his first day. "What's your Korean name?" She asked. Felix looked at her. "What do you mean?" He asked back.

"You told me you're Korean. Pretty sure you have a Korean name."

"Ah, I don't want to say it. I don't like that name."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can say it to you if you want to."

"No, don't worry. If you don't like it, I won't force you to say it. I do like Felix, though."

"Thank you mate."

They entered the library and she turned to him. "This is our school library. We can borrow books here as long as we can return it, and we also stay and study here for as long as we like." She said to him. "Well, We're quite known to study a lot."

He looked around. "This place looks amazing. I'm sure it's great studying here." He said. She smiled slightly and nodded, the first time she has ever smiled in front of him and to the reader. "It is. Anyway, we have to move on." She said to him.

She showed him the different club rooms and told him that she was in the writers club. When Felix asked her what they do, She simply told him that they write about what's happening in the school and compile it to their school newspaper or put some in their school bulletin. Once she showed him all the clubs she told him to take some time thinking about which club he could join although it is optional. She also showed him the school field from the window discussing their different sports. She gave him the idea that she is active at school activities and clubs since she was also in Chess varsity.

They didn't have more time to go around at the time. "Let's continue this on cleaning time, Felix. Class is starting again soon." She told him. He nodded and they started to rush to their class, making it in time then the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

At cleaning time, they had about 30 minutes which was enough to cover the rest of the school. Haneul showed him the outside of the school, where there was a gym with a basketball court inside and a football field outside. Some of the varsity were there preparing for their practice and practicing by kicking balls into the net. They also to a fountain in front of the school. "Well, I did notice a lot of students go here when they want to confess to their crush or something. But many still go here to relax or maybe have some time alone." She explained.

Felix thought and smiled. "Well, are you going to confess if we're here?" He asked. The girl blushed madly at his words. "Uh, no?" She answered. "I'm kidding," He replied and laughed sheepishly. He then stretched for a few seconds and then looked around. "Well, is there anything else?" He asked her. "I'm afraid this is the end." She replied to him. "Let's go back and help the others clean okay?" She said. Felix agreed to go with her and they hurried back to their classroom. Felix helped Haneul and the class clean and Haneul was surprised by the fact that he is a hardworking person. He managed to socialize with the new people and some of the girls giggled while some of them blushed. Maybe a crush, she thought while wiping the board. 

An hour passed by and everyone was dismissed. Haneul packed her bag up and then double-checked if everything is fine. Felix already picked his bag up and then he looked at Haneul. "So, uh, do you have time today? or tomorrow?" He asked with a smile. "Why? Do you need help?" She replied. "Well, maybe we could go around town together so that I could be familiarized with the place," he told her. The girl thought for a moment. "Well, sure. Maybe I could give you a tour if you want." She said to him. "Sure. Well, I should be going now. See you." He said and waved to her before walking through the door leaving her alone. She sighed a little and picked her bag up before she headed home.

* * *

She entered her house, and she was greeted by her mother and her 9-year-old little brother. "Welcome back, sweetie. How's school today?" Her mother asked. She looked like a middle-aged woman and she looked a lot like Haneul with her long hair and round features. Her little brother who was doing his homework, Hangyeol, looked much more like their father. He wasn't around that much since he works abroad as a Missionary, but he does come back to visit for a few months. She remembered that by his looks, with his messy brown hair that fell to his eyebrows and almost symmetrical face, he could be a Kpop Idol. But she thought that he could be too old for that now. She stopped daydreaming just to answer her question. "I'm alright, mom. I met our new foreign student." She told her, "He's a very nice person."

Her mother turned to her and smiled. "What's his name? Where's he from?" She asked her. She was just as interested as her class. Haneul smiled a little at the thought. "He told me his name is Felix. He's from Australia but he's a Korean." She answered. "I see. Go freshen up and come back here. Dinner is almost ready." She said to her.

* * *

Haneul finished changing her clothes and walked back to sit at the table. Hangyeol took his homework aside and prepared for dinner as well. "How's school, Hangyeol?" She asked him. She did not try to sound strict but he looks scared. "Um, one of our teachers got mad at my classmate because She heard he was hitting me." He answered. She sighed and pat his head. "Hey now. At least you're safe now and you weren't the one who did it." She said to him. He nodded as a response as the dinner was served.

"Ah, Mom, can I take Hangyeol on the weekend? Maybe he could meet my new classmate when we go out." Haneul asked. Her mom looked at her and then to Hangyeol as if to decide and then she smiled. "Sure dear. Just make sure he won't stray away." She answered. She nodded in response and then they talked about their day while they ate.

Haneul took care of the dishes but she let Hangyeol help since he wanted to help her. When she finished Washing the dishes she helped Hangyeol do his assignments before he was free and then she started to study herself. Just suddenly her phone rang. It was her cousin, Changbin. He had a sharp chin and he had black hair that he would keep in a coconut like hairstyle. He lives not far from her and is a year older than her but he would act rowdy most of the time. She picked her phone and answered.

"What is it?" She greeted him. A raspy loud voice answered, verifying that it was Changbin. "Yo. How's it going there?" He asked. "I'm doing well, studying. Aren't you studying as well?"

"Yeah, but this is boring as hell. The Haneul would help me with this math thing."

"No. I will not answer for you."

"Come on, just a help. I won't ask you to answer this or something."

"Ah, fine."

Haneul helped him solve simple calculus and almost blew off trying to, and once she ended the call it was almost 11 PM. It would be better for her to sleep now so that she would function normally tomorrow. She headed to bed and then thought about Felix. He seemed attractive with those freckles to her and he was a very nice guy. She wonders what his interests are. She then closed her eyes and then drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days came by, and Haneul continued to help Felix in Korean and also adjusting to his new school. She also decided to help him pick a club since he told her he wanted to join one. "I can bring you around and show you what the clubs do formally when the time comes. I know we have it the hour before cleaning time today." She explained, "We can start with my club. I just want to show it to you since you might think it's boring." Felix chuckled in response. "What, you think writing stories is not a fun idea? I mean, I really enjoy reading, but I will think it through after you show me all the clubs." He told her with a smile. She looked at him and nodded.

They headed to their first club, the writing club. There were only a few of them, around 7 including Haneul. One of them noticed the two and walked up to them. "Hey, Haneul and... Felix isn't it?" The boy asked. Felix nodded. "Yeah... It's me." He replied. The boy shook his hand and smiled politely. "Welcome, welcome! My name is Seungmin!" He greeted. "I am from 4-C. I thought that you're gonna be with us but I realized you're going to be in 4-B with President Haneul here," he told him and looked at Haneul. She looked as if saying that was not a good idea. "You're the president of this club?" Felix asked. Haneul sighed. "Yes, I mean the previous one graduated already. Seungmin and I are chosen to be the candidates for the next president by the teacher in charge here but then we both agreed that I should be the President. I just made him something like the person in charge when I'm not around." She explained. Seungmin smiled. "Yeah, that's true. He was a great guy." He replied. "He is. Anyway, I'm going to show him around here for now and then next to the other clubs." Haneul told him.

"Ah of course. Welcome to the Writers Club. We mostly just write some news like journalists, but when we have nothing to do we could write anything we want or help the Music Club in writing songs. We also help the Drama Club in writing scripts for some events." He explained. He looked around and took out a scratch of an article about the event that they had not too long ago. "Look here. This is an example of what we do. It's about a short play the Drama Club did a few weeks ago. Haneul and I made the story of their play." He said and smiled. "No need to brag there, Seungmin. And yes, we basically serve as journalists, songwriters, and scriptwriters or story planners in this school. We're quite a busy bunch." She explained to Felix who seemed to be all interested because of what they are doing. "That looks very fun," Felix told them. "It is, Felix, It is," Seungmin replied. "Sorry, but we should get going. I'll leave things up to you for now." She said before waving her hand and walked out with Felix before turning back. "Oh, Did Jeongin write that article? Tell him it's a great one." She said to him. "Yes, Ma'am," Seungmin replied before heading back to write. "So, how's that?" She asked. "I'm convinced," Felix said and chuckled. "But let's look at the other clubs first." She nodded and led him to the auditorium. 

The auditorium was quite empty as they entered through the back. There were an unoccupied tech booth and almost empty chairs but Felix heard voices that sounded like arguing. But it didn't take long when someone shouted, "Cut! Cut!" He looked closer to see a boy standing in the middle below the stage and two people on the stage. "I'm not convinced with your arguing. Make it sound more like you're fighting for what you believe in." The boy lectured. "We've been doing this for a while and I'm doing my best." The girl on the stage complained. "But do I feel satisfied with your performance?" The boy in the middle replied. "You're not speaking your words clear enough, at the very least. From the start!" He shouted. "I feel like I won't enjoy this club," Felix mumbled to her. She looked at him. "I didn't join because I cannot act well. And I know you feel that way because of that guy over there." She said to him. "Don't worry. He might seem strict and moody with practice but he is not that bad. I am actually friends with him, and He's actually a nice person." Haneul said to him. She walked towards the boy and then Felix followed her, feeling a little nervous. "Having a rough day?" She greeted. He turned to look at her and smiled sweetly. "Haneul, nice to see you here. What brings you here? Journalism stuff?" He asked and looked at Felix. "Oh, I reckon you are touring our new friend around." He added. She nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah, you got it, Hyunjin. I'm trying to let him see what the different clubs are doing." 

Hyunjin turned to Felix and bowed. "Nice to meet you, Felix. I am Hwang Hyunjin, the president of the Drama Club. Well, as you can see we are practicing our acting skills since soon enough we are going to have another play. Wanna watch a short part of it? Well, think of it as a VIP thing." He asked with a smile. "Well, sure," Felix replied and smiled. Hyunjin offered him a seat and Felix sat down. "Well, you can say your thoughts after this short part," Haneul told Felix as she stood beside Hyunjin to spectate. 

* * *

_The part was a dialogue about an argument due to what happened before._

_"Why do you always think of yourself when you fight with us, huh? Jin Shouldn't have died if it weren't for you being such a coward!" The woman told the man.  
  
"It's not that I am a selfish person.." The man replied in a calm tone.   
  
"Stop lying! We are starting to lose who we love because of you! You are the worst person I ever knew at this point!"  
  
"I'm doing this because I don't want to get yourself hurt. Jin sacrificed his life for you, I did not simply become too ignorant and leave him like that."  
  
"You know, I'm gonna start training. I'm going to do my best to save everyone and prove that you don't just fight without thinking of only yourself!"_

* * *

Haneul looked at Felix after the short skit. "How was it? I will let you speak your thoughts before I can give a comment to Hyunjin. Felix thought and started to comment. "It's actually an interesting part, I wanna see more of it. But it just needs more thought in writing. Haneul nodded. "Same here. Although we Writers Club did not write this script, maybe you could improvise the script. you don't have to but it's my suggestion." She said to him. Hyunjin nodded. "I see. Thanks for the feedback." He said and smiled. Haneul stretched and smiled slightly. "Anyway, we're going to move on. See you next time." She Said to him. "See you soon, Haneul," Hyunjin replied as the two left the auditorium. "It's quite interesting, you know," Felix told her. "Yeah, making scripts for them is quite fun too. Well, get ready since the next club we are joining has a bunch of people around. Maybe they are about 10 or so." She explained. He nodded and smiled.

They were in the hallway when he heard a few instruments being played at the same time. It sounded as if there was also some DJ set inside as well. "Here we are. I'm gonna knock first since they are in the middle of something." She said and then knocked a few times. The music stopped a little and the door opened showing a bow behind the door. "Ah, Haneul!" The boy exclaimed, probably not noticing the red blush on his face that just appeared. "Perfect timing! I made a song that I want to show you!" He said to her smiling uncontrollably. She nodded. "Perfect timing too, Jisung. I am showing the new guy what happens in different clubs." She replied, not minding his blush. "A-Ah really?" He said and held the door for them. "As the president of the Music Club, Welcome! I shall welcome you with the song I made then!" He said to him. There were a bunch of people inside who are busy talking, singing, and eventually playing their instruments. Jisung picked up a guitar and some papers and smiled nervously. "I titled this 'Close.' I hope you enjoy it." He said and strummed the guitar for practice and then started to play it for real.

* * *

_I'm not used to it, no matter what you say, why am I like this  
My heart is trembling babe, even if I try to be calm  
My trembling voice and sloppy gestures  
Even if you shout again for no reason, even if you talk to me  
  
I can only speak like this  
Even if I pretend to be bold  
Whenever I look into your eyes  
I'm still hard  
All of this is unfamiliar to me, and this feeling I feel right now  
It's the first time, but I'm excited and excited, even the moment I'm trembling_

* * *

Felix smiled and applauded. "That's a great song. What made you write this?" He asked. Jisung laughed. "It's uh, it-it...." He stuttered, looking at Haneul for a while who was raising her eyebrow. "Ah, well, it's about my crush, you know. Hehe, but I'm too shy to confess to her. She might hate me for that." Haneul sighed. "I mean, I hope you get the courage soon enough." She said. "Anyway, Welcome Felix, to the music club. I am the president here, my name is Han Jisung. I'm also actually from your section but I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself." He said and laughed sheepishly. "It's alright. I'm Lee Felix." He said. Haneul realized how he's starting to improve in his Korean. "So, uh, yes, We do music here, as you can see. Um, We make different kinds of music and we also perform at events. we also make music for the Drama club, like, you know, background music. Ah, we also make music for the Dance Club too." He said to him. "We do write our own lyrics here but the Writers Club sometimes helps us with it." He added. Haneul nodded. "Yeah. You've grown a lot ever since Chan graduated." She commented. "Y-Yeah! I took over his role as president. Well, he's very great at rapping, I gotta say." He said. "True. Now, sorry to interrupt or stay shortly but I gotta tour him around still." She said and looked at Felix. "Let's go now." She said. "See you," Jisung replied with a wave. 

They went out and Haneul looked at him. "How do you see the clubs so far?" She asked. "They are all interesting, to be honest. I think I have my first choice which is the Music club." He said with a smile. "That's nice. Anyway, let's go. We have more to see."


	5. 4.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao dont mind me putting skz songs pretend those songs are from another group

Haneul walked down the hall with Felix. Felix walked beside her and then looked at her. "Where we going next?" He asked. Haneul looked and then turned to the left. "Dance Club. Well, Boy's Dance Club. Basically, since the Dance Club here is quite popular the school divided it to Boy's and Girl's Club." She explained. "They might want to see you dance when you apply. I guess you know how to dance?" She asked. Felix nodded and smiled. "I like to dance. Maybe when I am convinced enough I will apply." He replied. The pair walked into the dance room and met a group of about 8 boys. One of them stood up, all sweaty and tired from all the dancing. "Hello, Miss Writer." He said and chuckled at his own words. "Who's this you're bringing?" He asked. Haneul rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's the new student. Now as the president of the Dance Club for boys, can you introduce him to the club?" She asked. He laughed and nodded, clearing his throat. 

"Greetings. My name is Lee Minho, and I'm in charge of this Dance Club." He introduced. "Well, what we do implies with the name of this club. We dance for school events. Well, we mostly do Kpop, that is." Felix smiled. "Can I see y'all dance? I'm very interested to see it." He told them with an enthusiastic tone. Minho looked at Haneul and she nodded before the president called the boys to prepare for another dance session. The two sat down at a distance to spectate as they stretched and prepared to dance to a song called "ALL IN".

Felix spectated and felt really excited when the boys seemed to dance so well. They were disciplined well, thanks to their president who seemed to be a master at it. They were all in sync and they put all their feelings and force into their performance. After the song finished, Felix applauded enthusiastically. "That's amazing!" He exclaimed. "Well, glad you love it, newbie. We were supposed to dance this on Sports Week next month, so your reaction could mean that we're going in the right direction." He said to him. "Yeah, anyway, We should get going," Haneul said to him. "Oh, no no! I want to see him dance myself!" He said with a bright smile. "Yeah, but we're running out of time." She protested. "Come on, Don't have such a tight schedule. Pretty sure Newbie here would like to prove his skills, right?" he asked. Felix thought and stood up. "I could go for one." He decided. Haneul nodded and sighed as she sat back down. "Alright, newbie. What's your name?" Minho asked. 

"Felix."

"Alright. Do you know any songs you could dance to?"

"I can try God's Menu."

"Oh, what an interesting song. I'll start playing the song once you are ready." 

Felix signaled Minho that he is ready as he played the song. The members were in awe when he started dancing. His moves were not too aggressive but it looks as if he's proving to them that he is a great dancer by the perfect timing and force of his moves. They all cheered and applauded while he is dancing and Felix couldn't help but laugh and feel proud of himself. After he finished his performance Minho applauded enthusiastically and walked up to him. "You're very great at dancing. Well, if you wanna join, you can come here or talk to me anytime you want, okay?" He asked and smiled. Felix smiled. "Alright, mate. Looking forward to that." He said to him while Haneul sighed. "Well, I guess we should go now." She told them. Minho chuckled and pat Felix's back. "See you, bro." He told him before they left.

Felix looked back before catching up on her. "He looks older than any of us here." He said. Haneul nodded. "Yeah. Let's just say he started school late." She replied as they walked. "Don't worry though. He's not some sort of bully despite him calling me Miss Writer. He's also a hardworking student if you ask me." Felix nodded as a response. "Anyway, we have a few more clubs to go by and you can decide which club to take." She told him. "Wait, I just remembered. what time do we meet? I can't stop thinking about that outing." Felix asked. Haneul looked at him and sighed. "Do you have a phone number? or a Kakaotalk account? I could text you later so that we know when and where to meet." Felix chuckled and agreed before they exchanged their Kakaotalk account. 

They went through the rest of the different clubs, and Felix was equally interested in all of them. The Robotics Club let him play a challenge that lets him control a robot, the Photography Club discussed how they take pictures to help out the Writer's Club or how they do for the school blog, The Peer Counseling club gave him treats and gave him advice to stay happy, and the Cooking club made him taste some cupcakes. They finished their club tour and Haneul took a cupcake and ate it while they were on their way. "So, how's that?" She asked him. "Did you make up your mind? You can join anytime when you decide." She asked. Felix smiled. "Well, I wanna go for the Dance Club." He replied. Haneul looked at him with a slight smile. "Well, You can ask Minho anytime you want. Anyway, you can go now. I got to get to my club and do my job." She said to him. Felix nodded and pat her back. "Thank you for showing me around, Noona. See ya." He said before walking off. 

Haneul went back to her club. She went to her computer desk next to a young boy who is tapping his pen to his cheek, thinking about what to write. "You seem to be bored, Jeongin." She told him. He straightened up and then looked at her before smiling and bowing. "W-welcome back, President. How have you been?" He asked. "I've been well, thanks for asking." She said, booting up her computer. "Your article about the Drama Club Play was pretty good. You're starting to improve." She said to him, starting to type on the keyboard as soon as she entered Microsoft Word. "Thank you. Who was that boy who entered with you here? He seems new." He asked. "That's Lee Felix. He's quite new here so I helped him decide a club by showing him around." She said to him. He nodded and laughed sheepishly. "He looks intimidating to me, but you're not even scared about him." He replied. "He's not that bad. Don't worry." She said.

Jeongin then sighed. "Time flies fast, huh? This was a lively club when I was in first year, and now we have fewer members here."

"It's alright Jeongin. I thought about it too. Seungmin and I are graduating students too. You might be the next president after we do." She replied petting his head. "I've seen your potential now and I'm proud to say you are able to lead this club next year." 

"Haha, thanks, Noona." He replied, fixing his papers. "You're going to stay here, right? Seungmin said we're going to print this month's newspaper." Haneul nodded. "Yeah. We're going to print it today. You can help us if you want." She said to him as she finished typing and saved the file, which was the soft copy of the newspaper, to her flash drive. "Alright, Haneul." He answered and after a while, they stood up and went to the administration office to print and copy the papers. The admin approved and permitted them to print the papers and they started working on it. Seungmin looked at Haneul while she was printing. "You became friends with Felix in such a short time. That's quite rare for you nowadays." He told her. "What do you mean?" She asked him with a stern look. "Well, A lot of students say you're quite a hard person to get to, you know." He replied. "Well, all they have to do is talk to me. It's that simple." She replied. He sighed and nodded as they continued to work on their newspaper copies until they got enough for everyone. The three students carried the papers back to their club room and cleaned up the place before they were dismissed and parted ways. Haneul took the bus back home where she did her night routine and then slept early to prepare for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you may notice I will make and publish chapters twice a week, so expect like the chapters being like half half story of smth

Haneul and Hangyeol went to prepare for the day since she and Felix agreed to meet at Myeongdong first in the afternoon. They have arrived around 11 AM, and they had time to eat lunch. "Alright, Hangyeol. Tell me where you want to eat today." Hangyel looked at his sister and held her hand as they walked through the streets. "I want some chicken." He told her. Haneul chuckled a little. "Of course you do. Let's go. I know just the place." She told him. She then opened her phone as she walked, making sure to look forward from time to time.

* * *

_**Haneul** _

hey

have u eaten lunch?

just asking

_**Felix** _

Oh no i didn't yet sorry

_**Haneul** _

icic

i will send you directions to where I'm at

I'm just getting lunch for my brother

_**Felix** _

oh alr mate see you there

_**Haneul** _

yea see you

* * *

The siblings entered a restaurant and then ordered what her brother wanted, which is Chicken sprinkled with cheese. She then bought normal fried chicken which she hoped Felix likes. The two sat down and then prayed and then started digging in. She looked at the empty seat that had the chicken on the table from time to time and Hangyeol seemed to look at it as well. "Who's that for?" He asked her. She sighed and pat his head. "It's for a friend who's coming here soon. We'll be going around Seoul with him today." She told him. He nodded and finished his food when a boy with freckles walked up to their table. "Hey there, Haneul. You look nice." The boy said with an astonishingly deep voice. Haneul knew right away that this was her friend, Felix.

Hanuel nodded. "Thanks, Felix. You look nice today as well." She told him. She then looked at Hangyeol. "Hangyeol, this is Felix. Felix, meet my brother, Hangyeol." She introduced. Hangyeol looked at him and waved with a shy look on his face. Felix smiled and pat his head. "Hey there kid." He greeted. "I'm your noona's friend." 

Haneul looked at him and chuckled softly. "Take a seat, Felix. We already bought you food over there." She told him. The boy nodded and pulled the chair out before sitting down and starting to eat. "So, where are we going today?" He asked her. Haneul thought a little. "We could start at Gyeongbokgung." She said to him. "Gyeong... What?" Felix asked, "I-I'm sorry, I just don't know what it is." She nodded a little. "It's alright. Let's just say we are going to a palace. Wearing a hanbok or traditional clothing is optional but I know it's better." She told him. Felix chuckled. "I see. How do we get those things?" He asked. "I know there are rentals near that palace so don't worry."

The trio went on after Felix ate and went down to the subway. "So..." Felix started, rubbing his head as they waited for the subway train to arrive. Haneul did not turn to look at him. "So." She replied.

"Well, It just seems quiet between the three of us."

"Yeah. Wanna listen to my playlist when we get inside? It'll be a few stops going there."

"Sure enough. Well, anyway, how are you?" 

Haneul sighed and thought. "I'm good. My club just finished printing the newspaper, so we'll be distributing it on Monday."

He nodded and smiled. "Sounds interesting. I'll read it, or try to." She chuckled after saying that.

She nodded. "I'll be glad."

The train arrived and the three stepped in. They all took a seat beside each other, Hangyeol on Haneul's left and Felix on her right. Haneul pulled her Airpods on and gave one bud to him. "Just promise me not to lose it and we are on good terms." She said to him. He laughed a little and nodded as he plugged it in on one of his ear. She also plugged one on her ear as she picked something out of a playlist and the song "Man in a Movie" by Day6 started playing. The two went silent as the train moved.

* * *

_I’m a man in a movie_   
_When we meet eyes_   
_Like we’re stars in a movie, beautiful_   
_I hope this moment continues_   
_I’m a man in a movie_   
_Since I have you_   
_I don’t want anything else_   
_This moment just feels perfect_   
_I’m a man in a movie_

* * *

Felix tapped his finger to the beat, telling that he absolutely like the song. "Haneul, what is this song called? It's amazing." Haneul looked at him. "Oh, it's Man in a Movie by Day6. I really love their songs." She explained. Felix looked at her and smiled. "Of course you do." He said to him. "Day6 sounds like a very nice band. Introduce me to it when you have time." He asked. "Wait, what really? I mean, sure, I'll bring what I have on Monday." She told him, frantically looking around. 

The train stopped and they went outside, preparing for the adventurous day ahead.


End file.
